


Finding Love through the darkness

by shansand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shansand/pseuds/shansand
Summary: "All my flowers grew back as thornsWindows boarded up after the stormHe built a fire just to keep me warmAll the drama queens taking swingsAll the jokes dressin' up as kingsThey fade to nothing when I look at him"-Taylor Swift "Call It What You Want"All characters belong to JK Rowling apart from the Taylor family.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Lee Jordan/George Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. Lighthouse

1

For a long time after my parents were killed all I saw and felt was darkness. It felt as though my heart and soul had been ripped completely from my body. 

How could two people so wonderfully amazing be gone from this earth just like that.

What was going to happen to me? To my siblings? What would we do without those who guided us through rough sea’s and held us when the rain poured down from the sky?

Theon tried to be strong for me and Sage, he tried so hard everyday for weeks after their deaths. But I could see through his facade, it didn’t fool me. He looked like hell, a place I felt well aquatinted with at this point, and I knew he was faking because I had begun to do exactly the same thing. It broke me to see a boy that once had such joy and hope and love in his eyes be dwindled down to something so empty. We were both shells of what we used to be, balancing on the edge of giving up, but we had to be strong for Sage.

For the girl who didn’t understand how the world could be such a cruel place. For the girl who had two of the most important people in her life ripped from her just as she was starting to come out of her shell and make new friends.

For a long time all I felt was pain, but as time moved on I learned to live with it, learned to breathe without feeling like the world was crashing down again. I learned to smile because even though they are gone I still see them in little things, the way Theon walks, Sage’s laugh...... my smile. These little things made it easier for me to get up in the morning and try because they would have wanted us to try even though it hurt.

We lived in a small house near the burrow where we knew we were safe and protected, mum and dad had left quite a large sum of money so we used that to get by in the beginning. Sage is still attending Hogwarts but mine and Theon’s time there was unfortunately over. I had always felt at peace at Hogwarts, I was good friends with the twins every though they were younger than me, as soon as we met we just clicked our outgoing and playful personality’s fitting together easily. So when they told me about their amazing idea to open Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes I just had to be a part of it.

The morning sun peaked in through the small crack between the curtain and the wall. The beautiful hues of gold and yellow brushed against anything the small slither of space would let, illuminating the ruby red bed covers. The past few weeks had been chaos, we had mostly been restocking and making sure everything looked just as it did before the war, I mostly worked on the paperwork and tried to keep the twins from causing to much damage to the newly restored shop. The shop was a welcome distraction from the heartbreak I had felt from so long, life was starting to feel like it finally had some meaning to it now, I had a dream I could work towards. 

I could already hear the sounds of the twins making a start to their day, George shuffling around the living room tidying and Fred making coffee in the kitchen ready for the arrival of their two oldest brothers. Both Bill and Charlie had managed to get some time off for Christmas and they wanted to see the shop properly before they had to return to work. 

I decided that it was probably time to get up and ready for the day. I quickly showered and brushed my teeth pulling on a slightly short white skirt and a red turtle neck jumper as it was starting to get colder. I laced up my black boots that reached my knees, I looked myself over in the mirror checking I looked decent and decided that a small bit of mascara would finish the outfit off perfectly.

I waltzed down the stairs in a good mood excited to see the two older Weasley brothers who would be arriving soon. As I walked into the living room I found Fred and George dancing around to “Does your mother know”, ever since I had taken them to the cinema in the muggle world to watch Mamma Mia they had been obsessed with the soundtrack. Fred was stood on the coffee table playing air guitar and George prancing and twirling around the coffee table. I tried to be as quite as possible to see how long they would dance for but I couldn’t help the giggles that erupted from my mouth. I clutched at the doorframe, tears streaming out of my eyes as the boys finally noticed I was in the room. They both crossed their arms and stood there trying to look annoyed at me doubled over on the floor barely breathing from laughter. 

“Something funny Mor?” Fred smirked using the nickname he’d given me years ago.

“No no it’s nothing” I wheezed. 

“Why don’t you let us in on your little joke poppet?” George asked as they started stalking towards me. I gulped picking myself up off the floor knowing exactly what was coming. As quickly as I could I spun round and ran towards my room. I could hear the footsteps of the boys behind me, they were getting closer. In a last minute decision I flung myself into the bathroom barely being able to lock it before the twins reached me. They began to bang on the door and I knew it was only a matter of time before they managed to get in so I apparated back into the living room just in time to see Charlie step out of the fireplace with Bill just behind. 

I watched as Bill stepped out of the fire unable to break my eyes away from his figure. He had changed since I had last seen him, he’d filled out a bit more his arms bigger than they used to be. He looked as though he had grown even taller than the last time I saw him and he had his hair tied back at the nape of his neck. When he looked up his eyes locked onto mine and for a moment we just stared into each other’s eyes until I realised that Charlie was also in the room. I quickly looked away and brushed off the butterflies I felt in my stomach.

“Charlie it’s so good to see you again!” I exclaimed skipping over to give him a hug, I’d only met him a few times before but me and him got on strangely well and I’d gone to him for advise on boys and life a few times, it didn’t seem weird talking to Charlie about those things. I had missed having someone that was calmer than the twins around so it was nice to have Charlie here. 

“How have you been buttercup? I’ve missed our talks” he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

“I’m getting there, the twins have kept me busy the past few weeks with the shop opening coming up.” I explained as I pulled away a bit, I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed “it hits at random times and it feels like everything is falling apart again”. 

Charlie sighs and ruffles my hair, “we’ll talk later okay?” I nodded and tuned to Bill pulling him into a hug. I don’t think he was expecting it as he was tense at first but he soon wrapped me in his arms and rubbed small circles on my back. Me and Bill had never really been as close as me and Charlie and I blushed as we both pulled away. I had this tingly feeling where his body had touched mine but I ignored it as I heard the twins racing down the stairs. 

“Shit!” I squeaked, quickly hiding behind Charlie and Bill both of them chuckling as the twins stumbled into the room, stopping in their tracks as they saw Charlie and Bill stood in the living room. 

“I don’t suppose you’ve seen a girl?” Fred asked.

“Yeah, blonde around this high” George said gesturing to his shoulders. 

“Has a bit of an attitude” Fred continued as they moved towards where I was hiding behind the older Weasleys.

“Hm, no I don’t think I’ve seen anyone that fits that description, maybe she isn’t here” Charlie suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“That is very strange indeed” George murmured just before he lunged towards me shoving Charlie and Bill out of his way. “I’ve got her Fred!” he cheered as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

“Nice work brother!” Fred laughed. George threw me onto the couch and he and Fred started to tickle me. I wriggled around trying to stop them but it didn’t work and I couldn’t escape the attack. 

“Please..... stop”I breathed in between laughs

“Only if you apologise for laughing at our beautiful dance moves” Fred smirked. 

“Anddddd tell us we’re the most handsome men on the planet and you’re bestest friends ever!” Said George.

“Ugh fine” I grumbled repeating what they’d said. They both reluctantly let go of me, massive grins on their faces, and turned around to greet two of their older siblings who had stood waiting with amused grins on their faces. I got up from the couch as they said their hellos and brushed down my outfit. 

I moved towards the kitchen and started making some pancakes for everyone enjoying the calmness as they brothers all caught up with each other in the other room. When everything was ready I shouted the boys and they all took a seat at the small round table, we all managed to squeeze in and I ended up sat in between George and Bill. A small smile appeared on my face as Bills leg bumped against mine a blush rising on my cheeks, maybe I had a small crush on Bill but he wouldn’t want someone damaged like me. I glanced up from my food and caught Charlie’s eye from across the table, he noticed my blush and caught on to why I was so flustered, sending me cheeky smile and a wink. I internally groaned knowing this was going to be a long few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all welcome to this story, I decided to write this because I thought the world needed more Bill Weasley content. If this does well I might do others but please know that this is my first story so there might be mistakes and it might not be perfect but bare with me, and if there is suggestions or anything you want me to know or change please feel free to let me know. I will try and upload as much as I can but again please bare in mind I am studying as well. There will be some mature content and I will discuss a lot of dark things in this, so if that isn’t your thing that’s completely fine, if you do stick to the story I will make sure the more mature/dark scenes are marked so you know to skip if you want to. This is set after the war and of course Fred is still alive cause he never actually died in the first place 😂 as I said I'm not really going if the books so if it's inaccurate that's why.

Thank you for taking your time to read this, i really do hope you enjoy it!  
Now it’s time to meet the characters.

Amora Taylor-“I’m stuck between wanting to break apart completely and wanting to forget that I’m broken at all” Gemma Troy  
Bill Weasley-“Love is not something you go out and look for. Love finds you, and when it does, ready or not, it’ll be the best thing to ever happen to you"  
Theon Taylor- Joe Keery “if I had just been there”  
Sage Taylor- young Kiernan Shipka “The innocence of children is what makes them stand out as a shining example to the rest of mankind” Kurt Chambers  
Declan Taylor -“it’s like one day you flipped a switch and became someone I never knew”  
Sienna Taylor-“the best protection any woman can have..... is courage”


	3. Wow.

After we had all finished eating and Fred and George had stopped splashing each other with water when they were supposed to be washing the dishes, we headed down the stairs to sort a few things out in the shop and show Bill and Charlie around. As soon as we got into the shop Fred and George were grabbing their brothers pulling them to different parts of the store, eager to show their big brothers all their hard work. I walked back towards the storage room wanting to give the boys time to look around and wanting to make sure all our orders were in check. 

It was around half an hour before I heard the dull echo of footsteps coming towards me. Bill rounded the corner just as I   
was finishing stacking the love potions, I was struggling to reach the top shelf when I felt a presence behind me. Bill placed one hand on my waist to steady me and with the other pushed the box onto the shelf. I turned around, conscious of Bill's hand that had remained on my waist as I looked up at his face. 

"Thank you" I breathed as our eyes locked. A tension filled the small space between us and a look I couldn't quite decipher crossed his face. Being this close to him I noticed small features in his face I hadn't been able to see before, like the freckles that sat along his nose and on his cheekbones, the small scars that littered his skin. 

He was breathtaking. 

Air lodged in my throat as I continued to stare at the gorgeous man before me, he seemed to be doing the same, both of us stuck in the moment just studying each other. He seemed to catch him himself and stepped back dropping his hand to his side as a blush spread across his cheeks.

“It’s... it’s fine..... erm... I came to tell you that we’d finished looking around and ask what you felt like doing for lunch?” He explained. 

“Oh erm okay, give me one minute and I’ll be right out with you” I said giving him a timid smile. 

He nodded and turned around walking back in the direction to the shop. I sighed running my fingers through my hair as I leant back against the cool wall. 

What was that? 

Could it be that maybe the attraction I had for him was mutual? 

Surely not..... smart, sensible Bill Weasley couldn’t be attracted to me. I was a mess, a hot mess sure, but a mess none the less. 

I shook my head banishing those thoughts from my mind as I made my way back into the shop. The boys stood in the middle of the room discussing what we could do for lunch. 

“Maybe the Leaky Cauldron?” George suggested. 

“Nah, everyone’s already been there a million times” Fred argued.

Seeing as they weren’t getting anywhere with their ideas I thought I’d make a suggestion. “How about I go make sandwiches and we can chill in the flat for a bit, then we can go to the fire pit later?”I inquired. Fred and George obviously liking the idea started cheering and jumping around like mad men, us three had wanted to go to the new restaurant for a while now but had never found the time, Bill and Charlie being here gave us the perfect excuse.

“Is that okay with everyone then?” They all nodded. “Brilliant! Right I’ll go and make some sandwiches, you boys sort some of the mess you made down here”I ordered. Fred and George saluted me and started gathering up the things while Charlie and Bill and chuckled at their stupidity before following me up to the flat. 

When we got upstairs I realised the twins hadn’t shown the two older Weasley’s where they would be sleeping. They grabbed their bags and I showed them both to the guest bedroom, which had two single beds along with a desk and a few other trinkets. 

“Well this is it, the bathroom is just down the hall on the opposite side of the corridor, and my bedroom is just next door to you if you need anything.” I explained. With a grin I left them to get unpacked and made my way into the kitchen.

I quickly made an assortment of different sandwiches and placed them on the table, also grabbing the lemonade out of the fridge I’d made the day before. I walked to the door of the flat and called the twins up before knocking on the door of the guest bedroom letting them know that food was ready. Everyone sat down and tucked in, humming in satisfaction every now and then, and soon enough plates were empty and everyone had finished eating.

Charlie went for a nap clearly tired from being up early this morning and travelling while Fred went and took a shower ready for later tonight. Me and George cleaned everything up from lunch while Bill sat on the counter making small talk with us both. We moved to the living room after we’d finished to get more comfy. 

“So Bill, any ladies in your life at the moment?” George questioned. I looked up curious as Bill turned a bit pink. 

“Er.... no not at the moment” Bill stuttered looking between me and George, “What about you two?” He asked. 

George scoffed “You’d think they’d be banging down the door at a chance to be with me but no, the lads and the ladies have been scarce recently”. George had come out as bi to his family a while ago and they’d all been really accepting of it, I’d know since we where at Hogwarts, it was pretty obvious if you asked me, the way he looked at Lee was different to the way he looked at the rest of his friends. 

I giggled at George before shaking my head at Bill, “I hadn’t really thought about dating much after losing mum and dad but maybe it’s time for me so get back in the game” I said looking at Bill with a small smile. 

“There’s my little fireball!” George exclaimed, obviously not noticing the tension between me and his oldest brother. Fred waltzed in a moment later dressed in some black jeans and a dark blue shirt. 

I decided then that I was going to shower and started to make my way upstairs. I reached the bathroom and pulled my towel out from the cupboard locking the door behind me. I hopped in the shower and spent some time just standing there letting the warm water caress my skin before I started washing my body and hair. After I felt fully cleaned I stepped out of the shower, quickly wrapping my body in my towel to keep me slightly warm.

I reached towards the door and opened it not looking up as I walked out, when I sudden, i collided with someone’s chest. Hands reached out to grab my waist keeping me upright as I stumbled. I looked up shocked to see Bill stood before me with a small smirk on his face. 

“Hi Bambi” he mocked, laughing at my startled expression before looking down as if he’d only just noticed how small the towel I was wearing was. His grip tightened on my waist, his eyes travelling up my body before locking onto mine. I sucked in a breath as I let my eyes fall to his lips then sweep back up to his eyes again. We stood there again just staring at each other. 

Fuck it.

*

I brought my hand to the nape if his neck pulling him down to me. When our lips collided it’s as if the stars aligned, our kiss started off slow and soft but quickly turned into a battle of dominance. He nipped at my bottom lip seeking entrance which I gladly gave him, his tongue caressing mine as he pushed me back into the bathroom shutting the door behind us. 

His hands moved to my ass giving it a gentle squeeze indicating he wanted me up. I jumped as he caught me lifting me by my thighs before placing me on the counter and standing between my legs. We broke away from the kiss and he started trailing kisses along my neck making my let out a breathy moan as I grabbed onto his arms. He stopped and moved so that we were looking at each other.

“Well I wasn’t expecting that” he murmured smiling softly at me before he started tracing the insides of my thighs with his hands.

“Me.....me neither” I stuttered as his hand came dangerously close to the one place I wanted him more than anything. “St-stop teasing me” I whined.

“I don’t think you’re in any position to be giving me orders” he chuckled looking down at me in my hopeless state. He complied to my demand though, slowly tracing his finger along my clit before all of a sudden plunging his finger inside me. I moaned at the sensation, grabbing onto the edge of the counter as he pumped two fingers into me, he flicked my clit at the same time making a ‘come hither’ motion inside me. I curled my toes and threw my head back gasping at the feelings this gorgeous man in front of me was making me feel. 

As I got closer he kissed and sucked along the tops of my breasts the only part my towel, that had somehow stayed on, covered. I felt that coil in my belly snap at he hit that spot inside of me while flicking my clit, he quickly kissed me so that my moans of pleasure didn’t disturb anybody else.

I came down from my high panting as he stood over me watching me with a proud smirk on his face. 

*

“Oh shut up!” I muttered trying to hold back my smile, biting my lip in the process. His eyes flickered down to my lips and his hand came up to my bottom lip gently tugging it before leaning in to kiss me, this time softly. He gently tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and rubbed my arms then stepped back to turn on the shower. 

I stood up on shaken legs sending him a quick wink as I wobbled towards the door, turning as I reached it and whispering “I’ll see you soon” to him before shutting it and hobbling across the hall to my bedroom, quietly closing my door before I leaned back against it smiling like an idiot as I thought about what had just happened.


End file.
